Without Reason
by Saphrin M
Summary: Chapter 4 is up for now. How would you like to be left by the man you loved? Not very much, I bet. Would you go to any length to get him back, even murder? Maybe, Probably... YES. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Riddick or Jack. They are owned by USA Films. This is only for entertainment and do not sue me. I do own everyone else… bad or good, I dunno, you make the choice… now go read…  
  
  
  
Riddick looked down at his hands. What made him worth anything anymore, and he was stuck with Jack now, he had responsibility over another human life. Of course, he destroyed human life, usually.  
  
He watched Jack sleep contentedly. He could leave her now, with Imam, but he would hate him in the end. Didn't everyone hate him in the end? Sacrifices made, and the benefits thrown away.  
  
Fay Starbreeze looked around her ship. Goddamn piece of shit. She had liked better things, but of course, none of that mattered now. It wasn't hers, and thank god some poor fool wanted to buy it, without even seeing it. Now, to collect her things. She felt a slight twinge of sadness coming on.  
  
She loved this ship, even though it was slowly rusting away and the burners were nice and crispy. Fay sighed and left, never turning back.  
  
Fay walked down the streets of Uséfàce. She used to love walking down the streets, looking at all the different people, but this place had become deplorable and sad. People now out on the streets were only looking for money. Pedistrian wolves turning into pick pockets, women turning into whores, and normal men now slimy and lecherous. Or perhaps, the world had always been like this, but her mother thought better of her and her childhood and shielded it from her.  
  
She stopped by the Windy Tides Inn. Looking around, she smiled to herself. At least this hadn't changed at all. She walked up to the desk and waiting for awhile. " C'mon, give me some damn service in this place, I haven't got all day, mind you!" She yelled at the floozy barmaid, who had worked then before Fay could remember.  
  
Fay gave a menacing glare to her and then sighed. " Sorry, hard day. Can I just have a room?"  
  
The barmaid nodded and smiled sincerely. " No problem, hon, understand completely. Ah, here you go, room 14. 125 credits."  
  
Fay nodded and pulled out her meager card and cringed as she some more of her credits go away. Probably can't even buy a bottle of brandy now she thought somberly. She grabbed her bag and stalked up to her room. She almost ran flat into a monster as she walked down the hall.  
  
She picked up her bag and was in the right of mind to pick a fight, with whoever crossed her path. Yet, when she looked up, she was stopped dead in her tracks and her mind was only set to how beautiful he really was. She forced herself to breath.  
  
He gave a little chuckle and let a ghost of a smile appear on his face. " Lose your nerve?"  
  
Fay growled at him.  
  
A woman had never growled at him. Cursed, bitched, slapped, spit, moaned, begged, screamed, but never growled. He laughed.  
  
Fay's anger rose even more. " You insufferable bastard! How dare you laugh at me?"  
  
Riddick only smiled at her. She had actaully made his day much better, since deciding to leave Jack.  
  
As he started to walk away, Fay turned around and yelled at him, " What are you, a coward?"  
  
Riddick stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face her. " You called me a coward, little girl?" he growled, as he walked up to her.  
  
Fay stood her guard. She never turned away, not from something like him. But the goggles that covered his eyes, covered everything. She could read people's eyes, and their faces. But his stood like stone. His jaw was unmoving and hard. Probably just like the man underneath those clothes she mused to herself.  
  
" What girl? You have something to say?" He asked her, standing toe to toe.  
  
She stared directly in front of her face. She knew not to back down, unless you felt like getting fucked up your ass. " Yeah, and what's your problem." She growled at him quietly.  
  
He laughed. " You must have not done good in slam city, sweetheart." He laughed as his voiced was singed with venom.  
  
Her stance stopped and her eyes looked at up him, trying to see through his goggles. She watched in stunned silence as he took off the goggles, and only blue, silver eyes remained. Oh shit, he's shined she thought to herself. " How would you know if I went to the slam or not?"  
  
He let his hand run down the side of her head and grabbed her throat. " Right there. I see your barcode, Prisoner 76-543-789. 76 to begin with you too?" He grinned.  
  
She looked at him, trying to see through his shined eyes. " Yeah. You in there too, sweetheart?"  
  
Riddick gave a deep laugh. " Would you expect less of me?"  
  
" I don't know; don't know you. You're familiar though…" She thought about it for a moment, his voice, eyes; oddly familiar. Instantly, she regained her cold stance, and quietly whispered. " Let go of me, I"ve had enough."  
  
He pulled his hand down and let it rest by his side. " Just to make you know, I'm going to say when enough is enough." He grabbed both of her arms and pulled them behind her back, within a blink of an eye.  
  
Dashyl Eslari walked into the bar. He had seen her walk into here. He had to find her, and fast. He had some business to take care of.  
  
Fay looked up at him, an evil menacing grin on his face. He pushed her up against the wall. Her senses were whilring and his large body covered hers easily. She wasn't small, but he was huge and intoxiating it seemed.  
  
Riddick bent his mouth down to her lips and just as he was about to make her moan until she cried, he heard a shout. He turned his head, and he let out a low growl.  
  
" Get your hands off her, Riddick!" He yelled.  
  
" You want some of her, Eslari? Want to get some unwilling ass?" Riddick yelled crudely back at him. " Come Eslari, isn't that your style? Rape?"  
  
Eslari's usual soft aquamarine eyes turned dark and cold. " She's my friend, Riddick, and I don't want your serial killing ass to use her."  
  
Riddick let go of her and watch her run of to Eslari. " Yeah, Merc. Who's the real serial killer here?" He stalked away, and back to his room.  
  
Fay smiled at Dashyl. " Dashyl, I haven't seen you since… I don't know when!"  
  
" Fay, Fay…" He sighed sadly. " What did you get into here now, with Riddick?"  
  
Fay shrugged. " He's just a man, nothing more, nothing less…" She quietly trailed off.  
  
" Do you even know who Riddick is?" He yelled at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. " Ash, of course I know who he is." He's a beautiful man, too attractice, and could crush me in one grabs of his massive handsa round my throat. She absently pulled up her collar around her neck. Dashyl hadn't seen the barcode yet on her neck/shoulder. It amazed her Riddick could, in such darkness, of course, he did have shined eyes.  
  
Dashyl sighed, and closed his eyes. " Must I watch you everyday, saving you everytime?"  
  
" I had the situation under control!" She yelled at him, and stalked away towards her room. At least, she thought she did up until the point that he was going to kiss her.  
  
Riddick stalked around the room like an angry, caged tiger. He was edgy. Seeing Fay had made him edgy. Being near her made him feel a type of lust that he had to deal with, but he couldn't see her now. Eslari was around. He hated mercs. Loathed them.  
  
Fay flopped onto her bed. At least a warm, clean bed for once in a few years she thought to herself contentedly. She thought about Riddick now, and how being around him, made her actually feel safe in a long, long time. It scared her to know another serial killed like her could make her feel that way, and made her stomach do flip-flops. He made her want him with a burning passion, and it was painful. Being in pain made Fay a little bit more than edgy… she needed to get it out, and soon. She ran out of the room, screaming like a madman for Riddick.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: HAHA! Another one from me, are you surprised? I'm on spring break right now, so every waking second I'm not outside, I'll be writing like mad crazy. This was actually written a year ago and I just found it, so excuse any errors that I didn't catch. Hope you like it, I probably will finish this one, sorta. ;) Have fun and go review, or no more stories from me. 


	2. Chapter 2

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Riddick. He's owned, by, ahm… dunno, anyways, yeah, I'm makning no money and I don't claim to own him, so there. Don't sue me and everyone else is mine. Good, bad? You decide. Read the story and go review! 

Fay wandered the halls, irratated. She wanted to find Riddick… but he was gone. She wondered where he had dissapeared to.

***

***

She wimpered helplessly as the three tall men threw her against the wall. She couldn't do anything, they had destroyed her, and her arm felt numb.

One of them laughed, but the other two just stood there, then one sat down. The one that sat down was the one she was afraid of. He was beautiful, light brown skin, and dark goggles convering his eyes. She figured that he had shined eyes. Which was probably true. He was too attractive to hurt her, and he probably knew what she was, with the barcode and all.

He looked down at her, and then tilted his head sideways. Just watching her.

" So what should we do with her guys? She hasn't been touched, could get some good money for fresh prime meat like that." The short one said lecherously.

" That's a pretty good idea, K.C., but don't you think that they would like it… if she had a little more experience? And putting her on the market so fast, Eslari might be on our tail again." He laughed.

She looked up at the laughing one. She was worried about him, he might have something up his sleeve that she couldn't see.. She knew she could easily take him down, but still, the one that was the quietest worried her, and she wouldn't let anyone touch her.

" Ariago, I didn't know you were so hot for young girls."

" I wouldn't touch her," said the unmoving man in the chair.

The two of them turned to him. " So Badass Riddick finally speaks." K.C. laughed.

Riddick just turned his head over to her and store for a moment, then looked back down at the ground. His arm hanged lightly over the back of the chair. " I think that I want her instead. We don't sell girls, espescially her. Remember the point you said about Eslari. I saw him today."

" What, so you want to fuck her?" Ariago asked.

Riddick didn't move a muscle then laughed. " I want her, it's simple."

" So you do want to fuck her?" K.C. grinned.

Riddick didn't answer, and just sat there.

She looked nervously at the three of them. She had no idea what he planned to do to her, and her heart was beating faster than usual. Even in her near death situations, it was nothing like this. It felt like her heart was jumping out of her chest.

K.C. growled. " Fine, fine take her. You haven't grabbed any of the girls before; she's yours." K.C. muttered something under his breath and he left, Ariago close behind.

" Look," she finally whispered, " I don't know what you want, but you are NOT raping me! I'll fucking slit my throat before that happens."

Riddick smiled at her, and then laughed when her hard eyes went soft and vulnerable. " Nothing of the sort." He picked her up in her arms. " You're coming with me."

" PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled.

He laughed then said, " Would you liked to be raped instead?"

She instantly went quiet and shook her head. She rest in his arms, quietly breathing and her beat was still irratic and it scared her. Her head rest on his chest and realized, quickly, that she had a feeling of security in his arms.

***

Riddick put her down on his bed and stood back and looked at her thoughtfully. Her beautiful red hair was tied back, and blood was dried on strands of it. Her lips were pouty, and a little bit swollen. Big, amber eyes looked up at him innocently. She looked as if she just had a good fuck, and then killed the guy.

He saw the barcode on her shoulder, and was positive he was the only one. She pulled up her shirt fast, but not fast enough for him. " So you were in for murder?"

She looked up at him and bit her lower lip.

" C'mon, Killer, I saw that barcode. Your number is close to mine."

She laughed at him. " I thought I had seen you before. Richard B. Riddick, right?" When he didn't answer, she took it for a yes. " Yeah, I killed lots of people, but it doesn't mean they didn't deserve it, one way or another. I killed half of the police force, but they all beat my sister Kale, to death." She shrugged. " My name isn't Killer, it's Lady Iceses. Or, perhaps, it should be my middle name, since that's what people know me by, Lady Wyn."

" You're Wyn? You were in the slam at the same time I was?" He said, sounding perhaps a little bit astonished.

She nodded. " Yeah, once you broke free, I got out at the same time. Just made sure to hide myself quick and fast. Never knew if you would kill me or not. Bloodlust takes over some people. You, I'm guessing it does."

He just looked at her. She had a half smile on her face, and looked content with herself. " You're lucky I saved you."

" Yeah, I am. What do you want me to say?"

Riddick laughed. He gave a real laugh, almost fake sounding. He had pure amusement in his face. He walked up next to her, and bent down, now eye to eye level. He put a hand on her face and stroked her cheek softly. " One day," he murmured quietly into her ear, "that mouth of yours will get you killed and I won't be able to save you, Lady Wyn." He turned on his heel and swiftly walked out of there. Leaving her there, dazed, confused, and too damn aroused by his voice.

She laid back down on the bed. " Jesus," she muttered to herself. " He's going to give me a heart attack, or fuck me. Whichever…" She thought of the many possibilities to herself, and smiled.

Riddick paced around, more on edge. Ariago, and K.C. had pulled off that last stunt fine, but now he was beginning to wonder what exactly Eslari wanted, and how Lady Wyn and Fay would fit into this circus. He didn't know just how soon he would find out.

TBC….

(thanks for the reviews, and this story, hell, I have no idea where I'm going, so leave me a message and tell me where YOU want it to go, okay? Tell me how I'm doing, you hate it, whatever. TELL ME!!!!! Thanks for reading, go review, and have a fine day. –Saphrin)


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Wyn slowly got up from the bed and stepped quietly towards the door. She had no idea what she was doing, or why, but she kept on moving. The door floor open and a woman stood there, her eyes red and her hair in a mess. Wyn stepped back, a little bit unnerved and the woman didn't seem to be happy.

" Where the hell is he?"

She didn't say anything but stared at her.

Fay let out an unearthly scream, that sounded more like a howl and threw the knife that was in her hand, into the wall where it landed with a loud smack. " Sonuvabitch plays me… and laughs at me."

" Riddick?" Wyn said quietly, amused and frightened at the same time. 

" Yes, that fuckin' man. Where in the hell is he and who in the hell are you?" Fay screeched at her.

Wyn eyed her slowly. " I suppose you haven't a good night…" She slowly stopped and wondered if she should say she say something other than who she was. It would help her out later, to get away faster, and she didn't know this woman from how close she knew Riddick. " I'm Tyra, and I have no idea where he went." She pushed a strand of red hair behind her ears and narrowed her eyes.

Fay snorted. " Figures that some high priced call girl would just fuck Riddick and not know where he went." She leaned against the wall, her hands crossed around her chest. " You wouldn't happen to have a smoke on you would you?"

" Sorry, high priced call girls like _us_ don't smoke." Wyn sneered, annoyed at the woman's tone of voice.

" Jesus Christ, I get friggin' psycho's everywhere I go. Riddick, Eslari, you." Fay muttered, disenchanted.

Wyn studied her for another moment. She leaned against the wall, her short brown hair feathered around her face, enhacing her bright blue eyes. She had high cheekbones and a sensous mouth that was painted a pale brown. She was tall and muscular, and black clothes covered most of her body, except for her arms that were left out to expose pale, sinewy flesh. Then, on her neck, Wyn could almost see another barcode on her neck. " Who're you?"

Fay chuckled. " OH yes, I forgot to introduce myself," she drawled, sarcastically. " I'm Fay Starbreeze."

" Slam girl?"

Fay cursed and pulled her shirt up higher, covering the bar code. " How the hell would you know?"

Wyn froze. She couldn't let her know about her past. Wyn liked to keep that a secret, except Riddick had somehow easily gotten it out of her. She had to say something… " Riddick had it too, and I knew of his past…"

Fay eyes narrowed on Wyn. " I don't trust you, _Tyra_, but you're the only lead I got on Riddick. So, c'mon, I know you know where he went."

" No, I really don't." Wyn said, exasperated.

" I do."

They both turned to see a pale little girl with short blond hair and blue eyes peeking up at them. She hung in the window like some kind of monkey. 

" Jesus Christ, what the fuck is this? A kid?" Fay cursed again. " Who the hell are you?"

" Jack."  
Wyn looked at her. " Are you a boy, or a girl."

" A fuck'n girl." Jack spat, climbing in the window.

" Watch your fuckin' mouth, doesn't become of a lady." Fay grinned, then asked, " How would you know?"

Jack sat down in a chair. She tapped her fingernails against the table for a moment. " Well, I knew what he was doing, kidnapping people before he left me for, I guess, you two whores."

" I'm not a whore."

" Oh no, she's a high priced call girl." Fay drawled slowly, leaning against the wall, then laughing.

Wyn shot her a nasty look then turned to Jack. " Well, can you take us there. We both have a score to settle with him."

" Fine, but you'll leave him, all you whores do." Jack said, unfazed by them saying they weren't whores earlier. She moved past both of them and out of the inn.

***

Riddick sat down next to K.C. and Ariago. He regarded them with little curiousity and leaned back into his chair, thinking of the two women he had encountered not more than a day ago. The woman in the hallway, the slam girl. Then there was Wyn… she was a whole nother issue rolled up in one. Then Jack… he felt irratated, leaving her like that, but he had to protect her, at least from this business.

***

Fay walked quickly down the streets then turned around to see the other two lacking in speed. " C'mon, let's go!"

" It would help, perhaps, if Jack showed us where he is, since she does know where he is." Wyn reminded her.

Fay rolled her eyes.

Jack laughed and then looked at Fay. " You're going to need a change of clothes…"

" What? This is fine."

" If I know what place Jack is talking about, you have to look like a princess to get in." Wyn quietly said, and looked down at her clothes, that had stains of dried blood.

" Fine, fine… let's go shopping." Fay muttered.

***

" Do we look good enough now?" Fay said, glaring down at her clothes. She hated it. She didn't like the little tight black dress, but the heels. That made her mad. She was already tall enough, and now she felt like a giant.

Wyn bit her lip to try to keep from grinning. She didn't know how Fay would walk in those heels. She, rather, liked her clothes. A nice short black skirt, a green top, plus high black heels. She had always loved pretty clothes, until her sister died, then Wyn snapped, but she was out now, and she needed a few answers.

Jack looked down at her clothes, almost accusingly. She looked much more like a woman. A tight blue dress hung to her lengthy and gangly figure. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

" Oh look at the little girl, getting all pretty for her lover Riddick." Fay sneered.

Wyn glared at Fay. She drew the line at yelling at children, minors, whatever they were called. " Don't yell at her, she's helping us."

" Shut up, you're just another stupid whore."

" I'll let y ou know that I'm not a whore, I'm a lady." Wyn growled towards Fay.

" Yeah, just like that kid probably ain't be fucked by Riddick." Fay waved her hand towards Jack.

Jack sucked in a breath, trying to keep herself calm. " I'm not a kid."

Fay raised an eyebrow. " You like about 14 girl."

" I'm 18."

Fay laughed, then grinned. " Sure, kid, whatever you say. I bet Riddick likes little skinny things."

" Jesus, will you shut up Fay? You're making the girl cry." Wyn looked over at Jack and smiled sadly at her.

Jack stood there and weakly tried to shove the tears back. She hiccupped and shook her head furiously, trying to throw the tears away.

Fay let out an exasperated sigh. " Fine, look, sorry kid, I'm just real anxious to get to Riddick."

Jack shook her head. " Go find him yourself."

" Please, Jack, just take us there. She's just being a bitch, don't mind her?" Wyn pleaded with the girl. She had to get to Riddick.

" Fine…" Jack said quietly and walked ahead of the two of them. She would get Fay back, somehow. She didn't live with Riddick for four years and not learn anything.

TBC..

(a/n: thanks for the review, ames. : ) Uhm… this is going to be a lot different then I first planned, not like Riddick get's some girl he doesn't know, more Jack/Riddick… so, go review dammit or I'll take this off. 

-Saph)


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer* I do not own Jack or Riddick. Everyone else is mine. SO don't sue me because I'm not making any money off this either. Now, read the story.

Wyn looked around, a little bit surprised. This house was not her idea of fun, but if it would help to find Riddick, she would stay here. It was almost like a prostitution ring, but they sold the women as brides, not for their bodies. Wyn shook her head. _Maybe it was for their bodies, definitely not their brains_. _At least they get a marriage out of the lechers that buy them _Wyn thought to herself and tapped her toe impatiently.

She looked over to Fay who sat in a nearby chair. She had hatred burning in her eyes and she sat almost indignantly, as if she knew she was better than the rest of this place. Wyn shook her head. Something about Fay made her nervous, and Wyn never got scared.

Then there was Jack. She was almost hiding behind a set of doors. Was she worried that Riddick might come down here and see her?

A bleach blond sat at a reception desk, chewing on bubble gum and filing her nails. A voice buzzed over the intercom and she said quietly, " Of course, K.C." She popped her gum and said, " You three, go up the stairs and enter the set of doors in front of you. The men will be waiting for you there."

Wyn looked over to Jack, then Fay whom merely glared back at her and made her way up the stairs. Wyn walked near Jack and whispered, " Have you been in here before?"

Jack shook her head.

As soon as they were at the top of the stairs, the doors opened for them, and they all hesitantly entered, except for Fay who trampled in there and stood around with her hands on her hips.

It was built like an office. There was a large rosewood desk in front, with a red wingback chair. Three chairs were set right in the middle of the rooms and long rows of books lined the wall. There were paintings on the spare space of the wall of fruit baskets and fruit bowls. There was a beautiful Persian rug under the three chairs, and the rug was on top of a dark hardwood floor. Behind the desk was a set of red curtains.

Almost immediately, the curtains opened and three men came out. 

Fay spotted Riddick almost immediately. She felt the gun she had hidden on her garter and smiled. Oh how he was going to pay, she thought to herself and sent them all deceiving smiles.

Jack nervously fumbled with the hem of her dress. Riddick didn't seem to see anything that surprised him. At least that was good. He didn't know that it was Jack in a tight dress, instead of all guys' clothes. She stepped closer to the chairs and gripped the back one for support.

Wyn eyed them all cautiously and put on her, " you-know-you-want-me" smile. She strolled forward; swaying her hips, and took a long look at all of them. One was Riddick. He was easy to identify. He always wore those goggles. She couldn't know who were the other two were.

The one man, only a little bit taller than Riddick had dark black hair that was spiked. His piercing green eyes roamed over her body, and she shivered a bit. He wore black pants and a sleeveless shirt, showing off the muscles of his arms. The tight shirt showed how strapping he just was. One tattoo of a dragon was on the side of his neck and there was something written on the back of his hand. He frightened her. It had to be his eyes. Something about him made her nervous. Then, Wyn looked over to the other one.

The other one was staring at Fay intently. He had short blond hair and bright gray eyes. Almost like a silver pool of liquid. He was taller than Riddick, muscular, and had a soft mouth. His mouth was too pretty to be on his face. He had high cheekbones and a scar ran all the way down from the side of his forehead, all the way over his nose and down to his right cheek. Another scar was encompassing the front side of his neck from what she could see. It looked as if he'd either been hung, or had his throat cut ear to ear. He had his sinewy muscular arms across his chest, and one foot tapped impatiently. His black pants were loose around his hips and the loose t-shirt did nothing to conceal the fact that his body was nothing but exquisite.

" I see you three girls want employment?" Gray-eyes asked, peering at Fay intently.

Fay leaned forward and flashed him a smile. " That's why we came here, sugar."

Gray-eyes laughed quietly, and looked over to Tattoo-man. Tattoo-man picked up the folder that was on the desk and looked through it. A few minutes later, he spoke up. " I see that you're Genevieve Martreaire," he nodded towards Wyn.

" I'm anything you want me to be."

" I like your attitude." He laughed and looked towards Fay. " You're Chantal Torque… so then you must be…" he looked over to Jack, who stood nervously, fumbling with the hem of her dress, " Catty Koreic."

Jack nodded slowly, lowering her eyes away from all the men, and avoiding Riddick all together. She didn't want to see him; she wasn't ready, not yet.

" I'm Ariago, next to me is K.C., and over there is our other associate, Riddick." Ariago smiled towards them.

K.C., the blond, gray-eyed man nodded towards all of them. " Now, you three girls are very beautiful and we know lots of men who would love to have you for wives. You have exquisite looks, and your...ah… résumé's are good." 

Riddick peered towards the three women. He knew them; he just didn't know whom. Not yet.

" You don't have any arrests?" Ariago questioned.

Each one shook their head, knowing if they knew what really they were, they probably wouldn't make it a foot away, alive at the very least. Wyn spoke up. " How exactly do you find a husband for us?"  
K.C. grinned. " Friends of ours looking for a pretty thing to hang off their arm, that's all, usually."

" Usually?" Fay purred.

Riddick stepped forward, grinning. " Unless you're a murderer, then you don't need to know."

Wyn walked up to the desk, sat down on it and leaned towards them, shoving off ample cleavage. She kept her hand close to her knife that was hidden on the side of her hip. " What if I were to say I was."

Riddick looked down at her. _Lady Wyn? FUCK… who are they?_ He looked quickly towards Fay, then over to Jack. _Fay… and Jack… damn… we're going to have a problem. What are they going to try and pull. _" Don't move." He said quietly, trying to get K.C.'s attention.

K.C. looked over to Riddick, then laughed. " Can't be hurt by this little girl. She's just a nice young thing…"

Within seconds Wyn had pulled out her knife, sprang like a tiger off the table and landed on top of a stunned K.C. and had her knife almost plunging into his neck. Her other hand was against his mouth and she dug her fingernails into the soft flesh of his cheeks, holding his jaw in place.

Fay pulled up her skirt, grabbed her gun and aimed it at Ariago, whom she had a feeling might do something. Riddick knew better than to endanger his friend. 

Riddick looked up and saw the gun pointed at Ariago. " I wouldn't do that, Fay."

" Fuck you. We want retribution."

" Who's we?" Riddick questioned smoothly. He looked down at K.C. who lay on the ground with a thin line of blood on his throat.

" Let's see, Rid, me, Fay, then there's Tyra over there on blondie, and Jack."

Riddick grinned. " That's not Tyra, that's the infamous Lady Wyn."

Fay growled. " Oh so you're not a high priced whore, you are a lady."

" I told you that." Wyn screamed, a little bit irritated. She tried not to dig the blade any further into his neck, but it was so tempting she almost wanted to drool. The thought of him dead made her smile.

Fay laughed, then looked towards Riddick. Her face was serious and her eyes were menacing and dark. " Now Riddick, we're going to have a little chat."

" Not without me you aren't." Jack said, stepping up, a little bit less afraid to talk.

Fay smirked. "As if you mean anything to him, kid. Hell, he probably wanted to sell you off to some of his friends, but he couldn't get up the nerve to take you in here, now could ya' Riddick?"

" Don't make him angry," Ariago laughed coldly.

She shrugged. " What do I have to lose?" She watched Ariago for a few moments, ignoring Jack.

" Your life." Jack said quietly against her ear, and held the shiv that she had stolen from Riddick earlier against Fay's neck. " You should've realized I've learned a lot from Riddick. I can kill someone 40 ways before they even hit the floor."

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed. *hugs* Oh, and uhm, I'm stopping all my stories for the time being. I'm really really sick and I can't do anything, let alone think. I had written this a few days before, so this will be all for everything story I have untill I'm not deathly sick. Thanks for reading and please go review. -Saph.


End file.
